


Coal

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Changkyun's black nails, Come Eating, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Shameless Smut, and Minhyuk's red hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: All it takes for Minhyuk to fall apart is Changkyun's polished nails.





	Coal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 - Hair-pulling

“Suck.”

Minhyuk opens his mouth obediently, Changkyun’s polished nails shining under the light. He takes Changkyun’s fingers, two of them, licks and then closes his lips around the digits, enjoys the way Changkyun presses the pads down his tongue.

Minhyuk looks up, takes in Changkyun’s expression, the way his eyes roll back every time Minhyuk grazes his teeth on the digits in his mouth, the way his pants have tented.

Changkyun is beautiful, manly but delicate, strong but can break down when Minhyuk pushes all the right buttons. He takes his time with Minhyuk, makes a mess out of him, the way they both enjoy it.

Minhyuk takes a third finger into his mouth, saliva running down his chin and he looks up to meet Changkyun’s eyes.

“You take it so well baby, just like my dick.” Changkyun palms himself above his sweats, the ones he wore after the concert. He looks cocky, as like he should.

Minhyuk releases the fingers from his mouth, adores the polished nails once more.

“I don’t want your dick tonight.” Minhyuk takes Changkyun’s hand into his own, licks the pad of his index finger until Changkyun pushes it in his mouth again.

“You like them so much, I never imagined you would.” Changkyun’s free hand comes on top of Minhyuk’s hair. He grabs a fistful of messy red strands, pulls and feels Minhyuk moan around his finger.

“I want them inside me, fuck Kyun, I need you to finger me with these.” Minhyuk’s knees feel sore already, but he can do it some more, knows that Changkyun has something good for him.

“You’ll have them” Changkyun smirks, lifts Minhyuk’s chin up, “will you suck me off first?”

Minhyuk isn’t sure why Changkyun was standing until then, but he pushes him to sit on the bed, makes himself comfortable between his legs.

“Let me take your clothes off” Minhyuk says, hands on the waistband of Changkyun’s sweats and when the younger lifts himself off the bed Minhyuk slides everything down, lets the garments pool around Changkyun’s ankles.

“Minhyukkie” Changkyun jolts when Minhyuk’s lips touch his inner thigh, trace the hard muscles and kiss each of the bruises formed during the concert.

“Do they hurt?” Minhyuk asks, brushes a purple bruise just above Changkyun’s knee with his lips.

“Didn’t even notice something was there.” Changkyun is cupping Minhyuk’s cheek, voice low and soft. “Kiss it better just in case.”

Minhyuk kisses everything, leaves small marks that will have disappeared by the next morning. He mouths too close to Changkyun’s groin until the hands on his scalp become demanding, pull him closer, the tip of Changkyun’s cock brushing his closed lips. He kisses that too.

He knows how much Changkyun enjoys this. He gets vocal in his own way, an almost animalistic one, cock throbbing down Minhyuk’s throat and Changkyun’s legs on his shoulders.

Minhyuk can feel it when Changkyun gets close, nails digging into Minhyuk’s nape as he falls back on the bed. He moans, then calls Minhyuk’s name loud and clear for everyone to hear, moments before he spills and whimpers when Minhyuk’s tongue works to clean him up.

“Fuck I...” Minhyuk takes Changkyun’s legs off of his shoulders, gets up to watch how Changkyun is trying to catch his breath lying on the mattress and looking at the ceiling, “fuck give me a minute Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk climbs on the bed right next to Changkyun and waits. The heat pooled in his stomach is momentarily replaced by something softer because of Changkyun’s flustered face, how beautiful he looks at that exact moment, shirt riding up his stomach to reveal a part of the tattoo the fans will never see. Minhyuk leans to peck it and the movement makes Changkyun shake.

“It was so good.” Changkyun’s voice is heavy, laced with want and so deep, “I’ll make you feel even better.”

Changkyun props himself up on one arm and pushes Minhyuk’s back flat on the mattress. He straddles Minhyuk’s waist and humps his erection, kissing all of Minhyuk’s needy sounds away.

“You promised to…” Minhyuk would take everything, but one of the fingers he loves so much comes to rest on his mouth.

“I will fulfil my promise.” Changkyun sits right above Minhyuk’s crotch, presses his dick down in an almost painful, but so good way. “But I want to see if you can take a bit more first.”

Minhyuk lets his head fall back, mouth open in a silent moan. It feels almost like when Changkyun is riding him and he’s not sure he can hold back much more.

He has been thinking of Changkyun even before the concert, since when they were getting ready for the first photos and Changkyun was sitting there unbothered, painting his nails, three in each hand. He had even gotten an undercut a few days prior and it was slowly driving Minhyuk crazy. He wanted to touch himself, before, during, after the concert, those fingers were the only thing in his mind and every time they made eye contact on stage he was afraid of staining his white pants. He deserved those fingers inside him.

“Changkyun” he places both hands on the younger’s thighs, stops his motions. “If you aren’t planning on making me come with dry humping, you better get moving.”

Changkyun giggles devilishly, brushes his semi-hard dick on Minhyuk’s stomach one last time before he nests between Minhyuk’s legs, helps him remove his jeans while Minhyuk is taking his shirt off. For some seconds Changkyun is admiring the view, Minhyuk completely naked and splayed in front of him.

“I have my plans for you” Changkyun says, touches Minhyuk’s shoulders with his fingers, scratches a trail down to his navel with his nails. “I’m gonna play with your hole, but promise me to come untouched.” He hovers over Minhyuk some more, lips caught in a messy, desperate kiss. “I know you can do it Minhyukkie.”

They have tried a lot of things together and Minhyuk found out something. His favorite way of coming, it’s his cock leaking and two of Changkyun’s fingers brushing the right places. Obviously, Changkyun knows.

“I will do it” Minhyuk spreads his legs more in an invitation, “you always take good care of me.”

Changkyun gets up and shuffles around his luggage for his lube, the condoms remaining in the small bag he carries them in. Minhyuk knows he doesn’t need a dick up his ass to feel good, he’s way past that stage and ready to enjoy himself when Changkyun climbs back on the bed.

“Here” Changkyun offers a pillow and Minhyuk, with a sly smile places it under his waist. Changkyun pulls him closer and kisses Minhyuk’s tummy, he scratches the soft skin with his nails and pecks the scar adoring his knee, makes Minhyuk feel special, needed and ravished.

“Two inside me and five around my neck.” Minhyuk moans when Changkyun lubes his hole and probes it with the first finger. “I’ll come so hard for you.”

Changkyun takes good care of him. Opens Minhyuk up slowly, because the concert high hasn’t left them yet and they have all the time in the world and a hotel room all to themselves. One finger becomes two easily and Minhyuk begs for more, cranes his neck to watch Changkyun’s fingers disappearing inside him.

He knows he’s found Minhyuk’s prostate just by how louder Minhyuk has gotten, squirming and pushing back on Changkyun’s fingers and smiling with his mouth wide open.

Changkyun takes a fistful of his hair and pulls, makes Minhyuk melt in his hold.

“I love it, your hair like this.” Changkyun says, rakes his fingers through the fading out red. “Keep growing it and I’ll keep polishing my nails.”

“Deal” Minhyuk exhales and Changkyun notices the precum running down his cock, pooling on his bellybutton. He leans in and licks it all off.

“You are too close, aren’t you?” he kisses Minhyuk hungrily, mouths on his neck only for a bit before his lips are replaced with his hand. “Come for me, come hard like you promised.”

When Changkyun finds his pulse points and presses down, Minhyuk’s last moan sounds more like a desperate sob, cum coming in white streaks on his body.

Changkyun praises and is praised back. He dips his fingers in Minhyuk’s cum and makes him suck them clean, jerks himself off to his second orgasm straddling Minhyuk and pulling him into a heated kiss by the hair.

They fall exhausted back on the bed, kissing and giggling and yawning into each other’s mouths until Minhyuk passes out in the middle of telling Changkyun they should clean up.

“Seems like cleaning will have to wait” Changkyun says to nobody in particular, stroking Minhyuk’s hair until he falls asleep too.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
